Bray
by Youjustdontgettit
Summary: Brayden Swan moves away from Sunny Arizona, popularity and a loving mother, to rain and depression because of his fights with his small minded stepfather, Phil and it doesn't take too long to work out that there's something not quite right about the place. CRAP SUMMARY READ IT ANYWAY :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed, this is it. My new life. I stared at the smallish in front of me. It wasn't ugly or dirty,

but the sight of it still made me want to cry. I used to come here for nearly every school

holiday, the house was nice I guess, small but select, you could say, and I loved seeing my

dad. I just hated Forks. And I mean I hated it: I hated the awful weather, I hated feeling

cramped in such a small town, I hated the lame shops and I hated the way everyone looked

at me. The chief of police's gay son.

He stopped being so eager for me to visit when I was fourteen anyway, so I didn't have to

see the look on his face when he came into my room and saw a bunch of topless male

celebrities. I'd barely seen him in three years and he still looked at me like I was some sort of

alien. Just like Phil, just like all of them. I think my family would've been happier if I'd turned

into some sort of criminal.

He nodded at me, "you've grown since I last saw you." His gruff voice was in some way a

comfort, I just wanted to grab onto him, but I knew that wasn't really going to happen.

I smiled, "I think I'm kinda short."  
He gave me a hesitant pat on the shoulder, "no help from either me or Renee there."

I nodded, "I'm gonna go unpack."

"'Kay. By the way, I changed your duvet since you last visited.?"

I frowned, "what was wrong with the last ones?"

Charlie looked at me, "you've grown quite a bit since you were fourteen, Bray. Blue's good,

right?"

I sighed, "yeah. Blue is good." 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-_**

Charlie was downstairs. One good thing about him was that he never gives people their

space. I guess that meant whether they wanted it or not. Normally, I always tried to think

about the things around me and shut off my doubts and fears. A natural defense. Yet

somehow, every one of my nightmares were coming true because of one decision I made.

I wore my favourite shirt, purple checkered and cotton with the sleeves rolled up. Yes, even

I admit it looked slightly gay, but I wasn't wearing it to flounce my orientation to all that

check out my outfit: I wore it a farewell gesture to all that I loved. Renee had whispered,

"youdon't need to do this." As her big blue eyes welled with tears at my departure. I had

given her a big firm hug as well as a fake smile and replied, "I want this." Which was true, in a

way, I did want to leave. Not her but her boyfriend, Phil. He didn't like me. I didn't

particularly like him either, and it tore Renee apart having to watch us fight and glare and

hurt. One of us had to leave but she loved us too much and if Phil went she'd lose him

forever, whereas if I went...

Of course Renee would never ask me to leave, but if I made the decision for her it would

make everything so much easier. For her, at least. "Besides, I'm seventeen, mom. Next year

it'll be time to move anyway." Her mouth wavered as I paused so I went for humor to

convince her. "I'll bet I fit in better, too. I'm sure in Forks there are dozens of part albinos

running wild and free throughout the forests."

And it was true. Physically, I would fit in more in Washington, than I ever did in Arizona. I

should be a blonde, muscly basketball player or at least have a tan. Instead, I had waxy skin

and dark and eyes. Shame my Arizona clothes wouldn't fit in with the utterly predictable Forks

weather.

I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps as he charged up the stairs towards my room. "Hey, Bray. I

forgot to tell you, there's a homecoming present in the garage for you." His eyes sparkled, as I

raised my brows at him. He knew how much I hated surprises. I didn't say anything, but

followed him down to the garage.

He swung open the door and turned on the lights. Parked in front of me was an old orange

Chevy. It was a little battered, but still in good shape. I loved it. "Oh my god, Ch...dad, it's

freaking awesome! You shouldn't have, but I love it!" I turned to give him an awkward one

arm hug.

He grunted and replied, "well I got it cheap as dirt anyway so you don't really need to thank

me."

I grinned, "who'd you gettit' from?"

"You remember Billy Black?"

I searched my memories for recognition. When nothing came up, I shook my head guiltily.

He looked a little disappointed but pressed on, "from our fishing trips?"

"Oh..." I still couldn't remember him.

"Hey, maybe we could get together and go fishing again sometime?" He looked at me, his

eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, I don't know dad...I mean with the homework I've been getting in Arizona, I don't

think its gonna' be much different over here. I don't want to get behind." I looked away from

him, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, what year is this?" I turned back to the car, patting it's

battered hood.

Now it was Charlie's turn to look sheepish, he looked at the car. "Well, Billy and his

daughter Jaycee, have done a lot of work on the engine so its works like its only a couple of

years old, but this baby is definately vintage."

I looked at him with suspicion, "what year?"

He cleared his throat, "um...I think he got it in the 80s."

I paused, the 80s wan't that old, so why was he still refusing to look me in the eye? "New?"

"No."

"When was it new?"

"It was new in the early sixties, I think." Charlie admitted, but walked over and stroked the

door beforev arguing for his case, "but it runs great, its had a bunch of work done on it, and

its real sturdy."

I laughed, "that is one _old_ car."

He smiled, "yeah, but its the best I could find."

"And that is all I need. Thanks Ch...Dad, I really appreciate it." I rubbed his shoulder to show that

I wasn't lying.

"Oh, I got you enrolled into highschool as well. You're starting on Monday, is that okay?"

He was well aware of the type of problems I'd have in a smalltown american highschool.

I hid my inward groan with a brave smile, "sure. That's great!" I replied, trying not to release

the cuss words that were screaming through my head at that moment. Crap.


End file.
